Janet The Invader
by Emogirl10590
Summary: My OC Janet thats a witch. Zim see's Avatar for the first time and gets a idea of turning his girlfriend into Irken. They take her to a planet that Zim grew-up in. They can have time together, the Tallest found out about Janet and want to keep her for themselves. Zim and Janet end up in a wild goose chase. Between may also bump in to a couple Irken friends you may recognize. review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Movie Night

She was planning this for a while now. She got so excited she couldn't wait any longer. Started to calling her boyfriend check when he was up to, to see if he was free tonight. It kept ringing for a while. Usually he never picked up. She was going to give up and decided to go his house. The next moment when she was about to hang up, she heard a small little voice that was very familiar.

The high-pitched robotic voice: (excitedly happy) Do you got my taquitos yet?

Janet happily relieved herself, to recognize her little robotic friend.

Janet: (nervously and excited) Hello there Gir. Is your master home?  
She waited for a moment, she got a real answer.

Gir: (giggling) Hold on let me get him. (yelling) Master! Oooooooooh master! Janety is on the phone for you.

She just heard muffled sounds of her boyfriend yelling in the background from the phone. It sounds like he was a very angry mood, she thought to herself that this was a bad time. But whatever she wants him to do she was looking forward to for some quite time now. She waited a for a few minutes until she heard a better familiar voice.

Zim: (not really in a good mood) Okay who is this? Make it quick I'm very busy.

Janet: (sarcastically) Oh! Are you now?

Zim: (surprised) Janet! What do you want?

Janet: (Stir) Can your girlfriend at least call you and ask you something?

Zim: (with attitude) Fine what is it?

Janet: (sweet and nervous voice) Are you free tonight? Because I was thinking we should go out tonight. Usually we never go out on dates. But I was thinking this time we should tonight.

Zim: (stressed-out but gave up) But you know I have… Would you have in mind?

Janet: (excitedly) Me and you should go see a movie.

Zim: (not really in the mood) I don't like movies.

Janet: (feeling a little disappointed) You never give them a chance.

Zim: (feeling he couldn't take it a more, so he gave up) Fine! When are we going? And what are we going to see?

Janet: (relieved and excited) I want to take you now, and it will be a surprise.

Zim hang up the phone without saying goodbye. He never really wanted to go. But sometimes Janet was always right. They never have time that much spent together, usually it's mostly when they have evil plans or going to skool together. But it was the summer, and there was no skool to go. Zim was thinking that this relationship was slowly starting to drift. Not having enough time to spend with his girlfriend but more time to take over the world. He knew this would happen if we had someone in the way wearing more of his plans he would have time to focus. Gir happily giggling, glad that his master was going out. He happily jumped up and down from the couch right in front of his master after hanging up the phone.

Gir: (happily excited) Master is going out tonight, master is going out tonight, a very pretty mistress Janet. Aren't you happy master? Aren't you happy that you get to go out with a pretty flying lady?

Zim shuddered Gir off and ignore him. He thought it would be best to wait outside, so that way he want not the hear Gir's excitement. He grab his shaggy black hair wig and contacts, and headed out the door. Zim waited outside for about a good 15 min. until he heard the familiar sound of a motor scooter going up the side of his house. He stood up walking towards the scooter, pouting at the driver not wishing him to go on the scooter. The driver pulled out of nowhere, like it was magic. A small shield helmet. In all you can hear was the muffled sound from the driver saying "get on". Zim nervously gone the back of the scooter, the muffled driver said before starting the engine "you better hold on to my waist".

Zim: (raising brow) What for?

The driver stepped forward, almost making Zim to fall off his seat. And then quickly slammed the brakes. Making him bumping into the driver. His face smashed against the drivers back. The driver noticed that Zim wasn't wearing his helmet. "You better put on your helmet for safety and please hold my waist. Please." The driver said in a very strict tone. Zim rolled his contact eyes, and put on the helmet and hold the drivers waste very tightly. And soon enough the both of them were on their way. A few minutes later they got to the movie theaters. The driver parks close to them from the building. The engine died down and shutting off as the driver took out the keys. The driver turned around to check on the passenger behind. Zim was shaking like a little Chihuahua, never ride the car, or train, not even a motorbike in his life. The only thing he has driven or right on was his Voot Cruiser. The driver took off the helmet to reveal her beautiful pale self. The driver was in fact Zim's girlfriend Janet. Smoosh her lovely short and half long dark almost like the night Brown hair and her lovely blue and purple highlights that glowed in the night sky. Her blue eyes sparkled looking at Zim smiled.

Janet: (happily) I'm glad you decided to come and hang out with me tonight.

Zim took off his helmet and just stared her beauty. He forgotten how beautiful she was, he missed her and realize that he should've spent time more time with her. And how much well he was afraid to admit but even love her. If only he thought looking for her beautiful gays the night the sky, that he could work on his mission it also spend quality time love it Janet. Janet waved her hand in front of the two helmets as she held it so intensely they disappeared. Zim thought to himself once again that he was glad to have a witch as a girlfriend.

Janet: (excitedly, in grabbing Zim's hand) Come, let's go before the movie starts. I think you're going to like this movie.

Both them walked inside the movie theaters, in front of the lobby. The humans all around all ages. Screaming and hollering with excitement of seeing which movie they wanted to see.

Zim: (raised brow and curiosity) What are we going to see?

Janet didn't say nothing she just smiled where, just watching his curiosity. She pated Zim on his head and walked over to the ticket line. Zim followed her to try to figure out what movie they're going to see. But it was a little too late she turned back around holding two glasses in her hands and also to tickets.

Zim: (still same expression on his face) Why do you have glasses in your hands?

Janet: (happily smile) The movies going to be in 3-D. So you need special glasses to see them.

She handed over Zim a ticket and an glasses. He took him with curiosity, and examine the glasses. They were kind of remind him of Shields glasses that will block you from the sun. The back of the rapper said not to play it with any sunlight. He took up the rapper from the glasses that contained in. Decided to put them on. He jumped back a little realizing he thought that he gone blind. Waving his hands feeling around to try to find Janet. Yelling out in the lobby saying "can't see them blind" also hearing people laughting. The next moment Zim felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. He believed it was Janet, and she took off his glasses.

Janet: (trying not to snigger) If there they seem like they you make you blind,( now in a whisper) you can take off you're your eye contacts. I think you will see a lot better without them on.

Zim: (little worried) But then people will see the real eyes of Zim.

Janet: (shaking her head) Not if you wear those glasses.

He nodded with agreement, without no one looking except for Janet. He quickly took off his eye contacts and put on the 3-D glasses. He gave the thumbs-up, to prove that he could see a lot better now. Once again Janet grabbed his hand again. Guiding him like she was her child, over to the concession stand. Although you could see for the 3-D glasses, but Zim's widening within these with all the sugary candies he sought throughout the tinted glass. He searched all around looking for a particular candy that he was craving for a while. Ever since he tasted sweet sensation, sweet-and-sour texture and how amusing the name of the candy was. Spotted instantly and pointed his finger at the candy and quickly looked up at Janet. Trying to give her the hopeful of pleading look. "But he looks so cute as a child that way" Janet thought. She nodded her head she gives Zim satisfaction. He smiled with glee. After ordering their candy and a large blue icy from the concession stand. They both headed to the theater and they were supposed to go in. Between that time of waiting for the movie to start Zim kept asking Janet over and over again of what movie they were watching. And yet again she said nothing smiled at her favorite little boy friend alien. Last of the movie previews ended suddenly the lights were dim. It was almost complete darkness. In the movie's about to start. The movies name title was in big bold letters popping out of the theater screen with this 3-D effect. Zim's eyes widened in seeing the name of the movie title of wondering what will happen when he watches this movie that was called "Avatar".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inspired

Zim's expression with mouth open gaze in amazement, trying his best to suck on his icy belt without making a mess. Also popping in the sour patch kids in his mouth trying not to miss while still staring at the theater screen. He's never seen a 3-D movie before and whatever this "Avatar" was he started really enjoying it. Realizing some time meeting the future he thought humans as well and traveled other distant planets such as he has himself. He was curious was going through his mind was how the humans transform themselves into the enemy of the alien species which they were on. It was really fascinated how easily human 1 min. and then alien to the next without leaving their real human body form. Checked very carefully with the monitoring system that human whoever made this movie, a imagination to figure out of what technology their time was using. He a fact that Irken's technology was lot more than that the humans so he knew right away this was sometime in the future. He watched more curiosity he saw the human who couldn't walk finally walks into his so they say "avatar alien form". He watch how he ran through the trees that the nature how much you love once again to walk and run, Zim also thought this guy could be the main character of the movie. After watching more movie, he was right this "Jake" character was very fascinated scared at first how interesting this new planning was on. It kind of reminds him of himself when he landed on earth. Zim thought to himself that he could relate to this "Jake" guy. After seeing him fighting and killing these monsters beasts for his own survival, beautiful alien girl came over to rescue him. So Zim thought in his head. Later he found out where a base humans even landed on a strange planet. Once again Zim thought this, reminds him of his mission. He turned over to look at Janet for split second to check how she was doing watching the movie. He thought she was fine. And quickly look back to the screen. He watched more and more of the movie finding that this planet that the humans land on new things, how to Hunt how to connect with the animals and trees. And older people in the ritual of way how they can connect to their planet. He also found out that the "Jake" character also found love on this planet. Zim's eyes opened in amazement, that even he was doing the same thing as well. Later he realized he saw someone was very recognizable who was in the theater. He couldn't really tell while he was wearing the 3-D glasses. But then soon realize it was, there was a black hair young man who had enormous head, and the site on top of his head that represents his haircut. Zim notched over Janet and leaned over.

Zim: (he whispered to Janet) I think that's the Dib-human.

Janet turned her head to Zim and looked at him with curiosity, then checked over to see if he was right. Sure enough Dib Membrane was sitting just in the middle and a role back away from Zim and Janet. Zim had thought it had that why was the Dib-stink was doing here. He threw a piece of one of his sour patch kids at him. A perfect hit, because he had a big head. Dib felt that and rub the back of his head and turned around to figure of who threw it. Dib's eyes widened taking off 3-D glasses and putting on his own. To see it was Zim and Janet just sitting a row back over of him. Zim smiled and waved with the lovely smirky grin. Dib flip them off and turned back into his seat. Zim and Janet just ignore him and watched the rest of the movie. Zim's had for some reason the urge to laugh from the destruction of what the humans were doing to the sacred tree that killed so many of the alien species that were on that planet. But he held it back, sure he love enjoyment of people being tortured and screening. But he held back because he thought himself that it would be inappropriate. He did not know why he just felt that way. He quickly turned to Janet to see if she was all right seeing this tragic moment. He noticed that there was each a tear falling from her cheek. Zim quickly thought in his head "what do I do" the only thing he think of was to hold her hand. So he did, Janet turned her head around to look at Zim. She smiled and landed her head on his shoulder for comfort. Zim except the offer, and put his hand around her shoulder also watching the movie.

Janet: (a little sniffle came out when she spoke) it's just so sad, he never wanted to  
betrayed like that.

Zim to not know what to do when she said that. All he can do was have shoulder gently for comfort. When he watch the rest of the movie he was surprised to see that the main character bonded with the biggest Dragon on the planet. And throughout the rest of the movie the humans went out to a big war against these so if you was correctly thinking this right "Nave?". At the end the, the aliens won from their war against the humans. In the humans left their planet. And the main character "Jake" ends up being the alien species forever I think I don't remember the movie was over. Zim was amazed and astonished he can never seem movie like before. The last alien movie he saw he was really frightened, he had to get special glasses to see this fear of his threat. With this movie was just exciting and maybe next time he thought he should go pick out a movie he seems interested in. Both him and his girlfriend of the movie theater and walked towards the lobby. Zim was still wearing his 3-D glasses still amazed from the excitement of the movie. The little did they know someone was following them.

Zim: (still amazed) that was the awesome movie that Zim has ever seen.

Janet: (giggled) I told you would like it.

Zim: (an a questioning look) having you seen this movie?

Janet shook her head, Zim going to grab her hand and walked down the lobby with her until Dib came out of the theater heading towards them both. He took off his 3-D glasses and put on his regular ones. Walking up to Janet, Zim leaned over Janet pointing to the door and letting her know "I'll meet you at the parking lot."

Dib: (with a bunch of questions) Were Zim going? And what are you guys doing here?

Janet: (annoyed by Dib's questions) First of all he's waiting for me at the lot, besides he is probably still mad at you after what you did to him the other day.

Dib: (concern) Well it was his fault, and you will know deserve it.

Janet: (rolling her eyes, and still continue on the second question) Second we are on a date.

Dib: (raised brow) And you took him to see an alien movie real smooth. (he ended sarcastically)

Janet: (her hands on her hips and narrow her eyes) Well he seemed to enjoy it.

Suddenly Janet And Dib notice Zim at the front of the door heading out. Maniacally laughing evilly, and watching him leave outside still laughing. Dib narrowed his eyes looking at Janet. He got himself instantly Zim was up to something. Every time he heard Zim evil laugh he was always up to something monotonously evil. Janet did not say nothing after that, quickly ran outside from the lobby heading towards her scooter. She was panting, clenching her chest to catch her breath. Zim die down his laughter and looked at Janet and curiosity.

Zim (raised brow) So, what is the Dib-human want?

Janet: (relaxing herself getting back to original state) Want to know what we were doing here.

Zim: (still wearing 3-D glasses, but kind of rolling his eyes) He's always doing that,( the stern look) And what did you say?

Janet: The truth.

Janet wave your hands once again, and instantly two shields helmets instantly came out of her hands, and handed one over to Zim. They both got on the scooter and drove off, but before they did. Dib walked out of the theater and saw them two drove off. While Janet gave Dib the finger, and Zim laughing maniacally at the gesture. A few minutes later Janet drove to Zim's base. Zim got off scooter now seeming a lot braver now or at least getting used to it. He took off his helmet had to get back to Janet, which instantly the helmet disappeared. The next moment Janet was about to drive away, but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and the helmet slipping off her head. Zim gave Janet a passionate kiss that lasted for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to them. And then broke apart. Zim whispered "thank you I had a wonderful time. How about we reschedule." Janet blushed very hard, not recognizing her boyfriend's reaction. She thought quickly to herself that this was not like him. She smiled at him lovingly and said back to him "I'll call you." Zim smiled back and gently placed Janet's helmet back on her head. They both went goodbye. And Janet drove off while Zim walked to his base. Zim walked in quietly closing the door behind him. Still thinking about the passion kiss he gave to his love-pig. He walked over and plopped himself onto the couch, not knowing his little minion was right next to him watching "David Letterman". Gir finally noticed his master was home.

Gir: (with a big grin on his little face, excitedly) Soooooooo, Tell Gir everything.

Zim look at Gir feeling happily like he was drunk, drunk with love. Zim took off his shaggy black wig and 3-D glasses and toss them aside. Zim put his hand up to silence his minion for second, to not ruin his little special moment he had with his love-pig. After faw they seconds had passed, was right back to his original self. He looked over at his minion. And you look and was ready to talk about what happened and tell him also an idea they came occurred to him.

Zim: (superior) Gir! I just watched a movie called….

Gir: (excitedly) Oh what was it?

Zim: (anger) do not question me. (continues) a movie called "Avatar". It was quite some a very interesting movie. About humans going to a different planet. Just like me, but instead of destroying. They are using it for something that was very important to them. And one of the humans had disguised themselves as one of the alien creatures. ( looking at Gir and more excited) Movie had everything. Violence, a new world, conquests, language, war, battles, love, making love, everything. The only thing that I was really interested in is how the humans turned themselves into that alien race. I did the same thing like that for the past seven years. And eventually trying to take over and destroying all mankind. I also found love as well, if only I could take my love-Pig with me after taking over. But I don't think the Tallest like keeping a human. That's what I decided, probably change my sweet loving Janet into a Irken. (Gir going to start crying, Zim quickly finish the rest of his speech before Gir started to water) But not fully, I'll still keep her human side in one area and make Irken one as well. That's what happened in the movie. They went back and forth from their sides.(Gir eyes widened and realize of Zim understand. And nodded happily.) Come Gir we have so much work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blackout

Laughter is echoing through the halls around the underground lab of Zim's base. It's been almost 2 weeks since he saw that movie "Avatar", and he couldn't get it out of his mind. How you keys on his keyboard from his enormous computer. Zim about how would she feel, how would his love-pig would react. He made sure his plan is perfect, he made sure everything was already sets ready to go. In his mind he thought if she didn't say no, he reached himself that he the Almighty Invader Zim will have to use force. After pounding down a few more keys on his computer. He turned around looking at a container tube that was filled green liquid. He walked over towards it and places three fingered hand upon it. And give a small loving sign.

Zim: (lovingly and still being determined) my love-pig, my sweet little magical witch. If you say no, it's only for the better. Not just for you my love. But for the both of us. Janet….. (he whispered to himself, still three fingered hand on the glass tube and the other holding his stomach. Where his Squiggly Spooch supposed to be.) I love you. I never want you but I do. I now Irken were not supposed to feel. But I just can't help. (and for some reason a small tear course down his face, his head looking up at the glass tube.) I do love you Janet Bule. (then turn his head away from the glass, slowly walked away signed only crying.) Irk dammit, why is it so hard to say. Why, why is it so hard. And I really that stubborn. (he shook his head) anyway time to make my plan of reality.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Far-off in the city. It was a huge line and building called "coffee shakers". Shouting on the top of her lungs different orders and telling other orders that are done. Janet was running back and forth working her ass-off. Sweat pouring down and she poured iced coffee. The yelling whatever had that order and working on the next one. One the of all she know her coworker friend was helping her as well. She was behind the cash register while Janet was making the drinks and handing out small cakes. It is not like she needed the job she had to pay back some surgeons small goblins were just in her way. She needed to make about $300. She working there since the beginning of summer, one thing of all her best friend who she sometimes hates because it was so annoying and aggravating unsociable hates the world and playing to destroy it alien boyfriend. She got ready to hand out the next order to next customer. Since the place was crowded she had a yell out the name that was written on the order.

Janet: (yelling out of the top of her lungs and not caring who's iced coffee it was) iced latte to: Janet please break up with that no good alien boyfriend and go for the Dib of your dreams. (she generally last part is the last part sad: "I love you Dib." Which probably was a trick that she contrasts that she loved him. But she didn't and that's why she didn't say.)

Dib: (yelling at Janet) say the last part and will get my order.

Janet was very angry I wasn't really in the mood. She gave Dib an evil glare and a look that probably would say "gets your ass over here now." Dib shrugged, and walked over to the counter.

Dib: (grinning) so what you think of my little note?

Janet: (ignoring him because she was not really in the mood, and checking out for Dib) that would be $300 please. (she gave him a dirty smart)

Dib: (startled) what? The coffee costs 3.50 not 300.

Janet: (mocking voice) will I need the money and I say what goes around here.

Dib: (feeling worried) is your rent due?, is Zim bribing you?, why do you need it so badly?

Janet: (glaring at him) my rents not do and it's nothing to do with Zim. And there is none of your business.

Dib: (just shook his head and decided to give her 100.) technically that's for seeing the name out loud.

Janet: (smile) even I sometimes treat you like crap, so treat me like a good friend would. Even if there is no questions to be answered.

Dib: (nodded) yeah, it kind of reminds me of my sister without beating.  
One of Janet's coworkers yelled at her: "it's time for your break."

Janet: (screening of the top of her lungs, her fists up in the air.) think God! ( jumped over the counter right in front of Dib, and ran out the door. Dib follow right behind, thinking to himself "she's really have to tell me it's okay. The leaves are really want to have a nice conversation with her today." They walked over to one of the little tables that were outside of the shop. Janet tried to open one of the umbrellas that was the center of the table. She succeeded opened it that way she could have some shade. She sat down on one of the chairs and Dib was sitting across from sipping coolie from his ice coffee. It was a beautiful day out the sun was shining. It was kind of hot out, enough probably to go to the beach or run around from the sprinklers. Or just have a paranormal investigator who has no idea his best friend is a witch. Enjoying the little things in life, while he watches her relax not thinking the care of the world of their planet Earth. At this moment Dib and Janet thoughts themselves even if not with each other nothing can ruin this relaxing from the summer cool breeze moment no one could…. Except. Janet peek her eye open just a small share, and saw the familiar green figure heading towards them both. Janet closed her eyes relaxed one more time. Then she spoke in an exhausting voice.) what do you want Zim? (not really realizing that now Zim was in front of her)

Dib: (feeling angry that he can never have a quiet moment with the girl he truly thought he had loved her) yes! Zim what is it.

Zim: (glaring at Dib, and turned his head to Janet. He spoke in a sweet carrying voice) You didn't call me.

Dib gag from his drink, he couldn't believe what he just said or the way he said it. For some reason it scared the living crap out of him almost shit, but not fully. And just stared at him amazed of the uncharacteristic way Zim was acting. Janet slowly opened her eyes, and looked right into was fake Violet blue eyes of her alien boyfriend. And notice how loving and pleasing he looked. She thought to herself "oh my God look so cute and adorable….. All right when he wants now." Thinking when he is acting or look that he was trying to plod. Was not going to work on a clever witch such as yourself.

Janet: (feeling guilty) I'm sorry Zim…. I thought you would be really busy. And between that I'm also busy to, I have a job you know.

Zim: (his eyes widened, hearing the word job clinches his brain.) what kind of the job?

Janet: (being honest) serving filthy humans drinks, and at their stupid shit. (she thought to herself quickly that this will make her alien boyfriend have a good hearty laugh. And it did.)

Zim: (now I'm dying down his laughter, and start being very superior like always) one you don't have to have that filthy human job any longer. Because you and I are going on vacation.

Janet: (raised brow) but invaders don't take vacations. What the hell is going on?

Zim: (nodding) yes I know, that invaders never take breaks or vacations. But I'm different kind of invader. (Dib was now curious from this conversation. He thought to himself that this could be Zim's evil plan. He remembered a couple weeks ago he was laughing maliciously when he was walking out from a movie theater. But whatever he was poling, he was going to stop him.)(Zim still continuing) but I feel bad, that we haven't spent that much time together. (down at his feet swaying it back and forth) that is why Zim has decided that we should go on vacation just the two of us. (Janet raised her head up looking straight dead in shock from her alien boyfriend.) (still continuing) there will be no Gir, and no Dib-human. Just you and the Almighty Zim. (next moment he got down on one knee and holding his love-pig's hand.) so what do you say?

Janet had no idea what to say, she is standard at the desperate little alien that she's surely love. But she realize it could be two things. One he really does one spend time with her and not care what his mission whatsoever. Or it's some kind of track, once again try to steal her magic. Like he did that one time. But one thing of all she still had to go back to work and she still had to pay back those goblins that she rustled all streets. She looked back straight into his fake eyes and slowly shook her head. She watched Zim slowly frown right in front of her, while hearing Dib's little giddy noises. Of his moment of victory.

Janet: (speaking softly and sweetly to her boyfriend) I'm sorry Zim, how about I hang out with you after work. Maybe we will work on a death ray or something. I think that will be fun… don't you?

Zim: (he nailed his eyes at her but then slowly went back to his suite look) okay! (then he gave Janet a sexy smirk) but before Zim leaves his departure from his love-pig. May I have suites loving kiss? (now Janet could not say no to that. They both sexually slowly tongue kiss. Both lips locked a deep embrace. As both tongues fighting for dominance suddenly Janet felt something inside Zim's cavity. It kind of felt like a small little glass vial. Janet's eyes widened to realize what could happen next. But the kiss was too good. Zim grabbed the vial that was in his cavity with his tongue and gently cracked it with his teeth important as substance inside his lovers mouth. Without hesitating or struggle from their embrace kiss. Suddenly Janet's eyes begin to flutter and slowly drifted off. Then without hesitation she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zim…What have you done!

Janet woke up, her head feeling very dizzy and heavy. Initially she knew that her boyfriend drugs her. But she thought, well trying the best to think since she was so drowsy. She was wondering why, why would he do that… "oh I know, because he's a fucking crazed up little alien. That's why." Should figure out where she was.  
Janet's thoughts: am I in my home? No. Am I in my boyfriend's lab? No. Am I…. Naked? No I'm definitely not that. Am I (Janet suddenly realized where she was, she was in the Voot Cruiser. She could only see kind of the outline of her alien boyfriend. She rubbed her head because it is amazing pain.) Zim, what the hell. (she slowly try to get up.) why would you drug me? I told you, I needed to go back to work.

Zim: (raised his hand to silence her, while still driving the ship.) silence, you will still be a little hazy after the little switcheroo. And besides I bumped into the tiny little weird friend who wanted those monies. Don't worry about them I already pay them for you. I just told them that we are going to a little vacation. (Janet was a little relieved, to find out she didn't have to pay those goblin thugs. She lifted up her head made sure she set up strict. For some reason just felt kind of funny. Like she wasn't herself , but she was herself. She's also happy that her alien boyfriend was giving her a special treat. Something that he never done before . She thought to herself this isn't like, then she thought maybe this is his romantic side. She wasn't sure. She wanted to touch his shoulder she left upper hand and then realized she had four fingers. The next moment she started panicking wondering why she had four fingers. She also realized she was wearing gloves, then she looked down her eyes widen to find out not only she was wearing black gloves. She was also wearing a Irken uniform. She thought why was he wearing Irken clothing. She slowly turned her head to one of the sides of the ship and seen the first time her new reflection. She didn't see her normal human self. Her skin was green, her head kind of look like a Irken head shape kind of like Zim's saintly different. She had really long and indeed that went past her shoulders slightly he reigned curled around the end's. She couldn't believe it the were in antennas. In her eyes crystallize blue, but they will glow in the dark. Then she soon realized she wasn't wearing a PAK. She didn't really bother about that part now. All she can do after looking at herself the only thing she can do start screaming. Zim press the button before whipping himself around to face his beloved and trying to calm her down. He thought to himself he knew this would happen. He scooted over towards his love and held her just to calm her down. Janet started to get angry she showed him off the best she can, since the ship was very tiny.) what is wrong my love? You should be happy that you are now looking like my race.

Janet: (very upset, angry) why would you do this? Don't you like me the way I am or the way I look? ( next moment she started crying.) I think this is the most horrible thing you've ever done to me. I mean it probably won't get see what my human side looks like ever again. ( then she punched him on his shoulder pretty hard.) you turn me into a horrible monster, it's not like you are one. I love you and you look cute. I think it probably guess I look cute, (tilt head down) but it's not the real me. (Zim now feeling guilty placed his hand on to her shoulder.)

Zim: (feeling sad and knew this part was going to happen) now that's not true, your human body side is back on home back on earth. This is another body I made, so you know what it's like to be my people. Just like in that movie we saw. (Janet's eyes begin to wipe, to realize when he just said and remembering that evil laugh that he was laughing about when he walked that movie theater. She looked up at him in shock, but then slowly come down and smiled at him. She thought to herself "sure this isn't like him but I realize probably wants to show me his side of his world. Oh my God, is so romantic. But still unlike him, wondering overall he's right we never had much time spent together. And I think this is the only way were probably ever going to have a vacation.") I see from your expression, you are now starting to accept. Now before I lay down some difference between my race and your body now in. (Janet raised eyebrow cocked her head to one side and confusion.) (Zim being superior) let's start off with your fingers, Irken have three fingers. You my love have four fingers, I think this is one of the side effects of the human side. Since this body has some of your human DNA. And like I said your actual body is back home on earth. (Janet get a look like "where on earth?") don't worry my love, in my house in a timbre chamber. (continuing) Another thing you may notice that you're not wearing a PAK. In fact you don't need one, a kind of got me in shock. But then I soon realize I give you one you would not be the my love-pig that I truly desire. So on your personality are in you in this body. The weird thing is you can sleep or you have to. Now you know that we Irken don't sleep because it's in our PAK's. But since you don't have one you have to act like a normal human sleep. Well that's pretty much all I gotten so far to explain, I can say is you look beautiful even if you are Irken or human-witch. (he kissed her for head and scooted back to his seat and still navigating the ship.)

Janet: (trying her best scooted over where Zim was) so where are we going on a vacation?

Zim: (chuckled) will use price me on that date, I will surprise you this one.

Janet: (raised brow) were not going to Irk? Are we?

Zim: (shook his head) no, that's too far away. And besides we are going somewhere it's nearly similar. It's a place where I used to grow up in when I was a young Irken. We'll be there in about me be in the next three hours. (Janet wrapped her arms onto Zim's shoulders. In watching the stars fly by. Nuzzling up to her boyfriend in thinking to herself "maybe this would be a perfect romantic vacation after all.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to Sirus Minor

Zim's POV(before Janet woke up screaming in the ship): She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. So beautiful, even if she looks like a Irken. I hope Gir knows what he's doing . (Shook his head and chuckled a little, while still flying the Voot.) he is probably doing that stupid tea party that he's been begging Janet to do for some quite time. Unfortunately I'm glad that he doesn't know the coordinates to unlock her from the tube chamber I put her in. Besides if anything goes wrong the computer will tell instantly. I would say to myself this is the most ingenious plan I have ever done. The whole point of this switcheroo is because I don't want to lose something that I gained. Secretly the sea only thing or any being I've ever cared about. And if the Tallest found out that I felt for a human, it's either two things. They will execute her or they will never let me see her again. That's why she will only be temporary as a Irken, by Tallest probably understand I fallen for a Irken more than the enemy. But I love her even from her human side, which I decided secretly keep. For this little vacation is only just the field test. (Looking over at Janet to see how she was doing, and then turning back.) No matter what I do even if it's small things. The Dib it is always there or in the way…. Mostly in the way. Soon as I drugged my beloved, he starts making his usual stupid human panicky noises. Usually he should understand by now, that I am that type guy who does things like this. Usually he never learns his lesson. I hosted my love bridal style, and hear your to my lab. Start phase 1 of my experiment. Long way of caring her I bumped into a very short man. I have to say to myself it's kind of reminds me when I was that high. He said something about his monies, and that my beloved had to pay him. I didn't hear from his time so I grabbed a bunch of monies I had in my pocket and just threw it at him. He smiled and nodded happily and said "this will do she's off the hook". I had no idea what the situation was as for me I did not hear. Now for phase 2, taking my love-pig and putting her into the new body. I put her in one of free continue tubes and put her in that field green liquid just like the other. Amazing how my great genius is, how amazing that I've took-in some of her DNA and it also some of Irken cells that made the Irken body I see behind me. Usually this is how we cloned the old-fashioned way before The Control Brains start doing it themselves. Don't get me started how I learned this information, just knowing whatever I have done me a beautiful success. (Janet started mumbling and began to move) well looks like a chaos or phase 3 to began, explaining the girlfriend what have I done.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been three hours since Janet woke up, the whole time she was really excited that her boyfriend was taking them on vacation. Sure enough this wasn't like him but he knew he needed to spend more time with his love. The whole time Janet just kept her patients to wait for the planet she was going to be arriving to. All she did was cuddle up to her boyfriend affectionately, even if her boyfriend didn't like it as much but he knew deep down he did.

Zim: (gently and kindly pushing her away from the cuddling) now now we will get to that later my love-pig.

Janet: (giggle) I'm just so excited, that's all. (looking at his ruby eyes lovingly) it's just that you never do things like this. I just think it's just so sweet of you.

Zim: (thinking that his plan is working now so smoothly) things get better you can trust Zi… (he looked over seeing the planet getting closer.) oh look were here. (Janet looked at it with wide-eyed curiosity, amazed at this pinkish purple planet is heading towards them. She also noticed that there was a sun orbiting around the plant. The kind reminder her of earth.) (Zim was looking at Janet with a loving smile, not that often he used) Welcome my love to Sirus Minor.

Janet: (curious of wondering why this planet her boyfriend picked out for vacation. She also was thinking why Zim grew up here?) so what's the Irken history on this planet?

Zim: (he chuckled at this, thinking of the memories he had while living on Sirus Minor.) I'm glad you asked. These were one of the first three plants that were conquered by my people. Before Operation Attending Doom 1 even started. I have traveled to many stars and planets around my whole life. Mostly here was one of the first plants I've ever lived on beside Irk itself. Nowadays mostly Irkens and Vortians live here. They still work under Irken Empire, but most of them usually make a living here. I thought to myself this would be a quite the perfect place to have are vacation.

Janet: (looking forward for the adventure ahead) well whatever you have stored for us. I hope we have a wonderful time. (she gave him sexy grin at the last couple of words. But little as they know what lies ahead to this strange planet are unaware of what will happen next.)


End file.
